User talk:Derpyspaghetti
My Talk Archive If you would like to send something private (something being published, or something you don't want the whole wiki seeing) you can email me at: derpyspaghetticp@gmail.com If you want to leave a message, You can do the normal thing and just click the 'leave message' button, OR you can use my totally original conveniently placed box down below! type=commenttitle buttonlabel=New Message placeholder=Type in your title, then click 'New Message' break=no page=User talk:Derpyspaghetti (And if you do end up using the button in the top right, remember to start by titling your message with two ='s on each side of the title, and signing with four tildes.) (First shit stain on the page) Well, I'm the opposite. I do not think it's ok (for me) to do less edits than I want to. Negativity serves to push me further. "I swear the only reason you are is because making bad jokes gets you a hard-on"- You sound exactly like my girlfriend right before I threw her in boiling oil. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 17:42, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Actually her voice while screaming obscenities at me was quite masculine. I don't know, there are over 10,000 existing pages and I doubt all of them are completely edited. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 18:06, January 9, 2017 (UTC) An inch above the Sequoia threes in the National Park, yes. The effect was rather because the vocal chords were charred. But it was rather interesting that you mentioned snakes (advice: never take a python in a threesome if its entire body isn't in your visual range). You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 18:27, January 9, 2017 (UTC) "I thought snaketongue was the only one" Have you not SEEN the comments at all? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 18:48, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Queen of the Senile I was just trying to respond to both of you, so it's not senility, just laziness. ;-) Happy early birthday! I know that Jews have bar mitzvahs & bat mitzvahs and Latinas have quinceañeras, but do pumpkins have any coming-of-age ceremonies? (Note: I'd just love for some random person to see this message and think, "What is this, a madhouse!?") If your burn gets sick, remember to give it proper treatment- http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Status_condition_healing_item#Burn_Heal. In the meantime, I'll be counting out my old people vitamins. Raidra (talk) 20:12, January 9, 2017 (UTC) By Squidmanescape About Rollback Thank you for asking. I didn't really think of becoming a rollback, since I thought, "Hey, I don't participate very much." But I guess I participate more now. I guess my recent edits haven't been reverted. At first, I thought that the current rollbacks were doing fine. Then I realized that I could just check how the actual rollbacks are doing. According to their contributions, neither of them have been active since December. I don't necessarily think that I should become a rollback, but what do rollbacks even do? Is it a problem that neither of them have been active since December? (I can't find the relevant page. Do you know what the title is?) --Squidmanescape (talk) 04:55, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Man of speed Sometimes feels like being a vigilante. Like a wiki Rorschach. Just with less beating and murdering. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 20:09, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Some Quick Advice I just need some advice from you as the admin of this page. I know oyu have probably run into your share of shit pastas and crappy pastas over the years. I'm sure you have probably read my creepy pasta Raising Hell Chapters 1,2, and 3 part 1 and I'm just wondering why my story hasnt gotten the attention it deserves. I worked hours and hours writing all thirty chapters of this story and nobody has read it much. So I am just looking for some ways to make it popular like Jeff the killer or Slender man. Thanks. Love AmazingLover96 (talk) 01:28, January 12, 2017 (UTC)William Schoene Dark humor Hey buddy, I did a dark humor once. It is still one of my favorite narrations. let me know what you think. Do I have the comedic touch? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKpjKCU0z-Y Well, if it works out, I'd be willing to do a narration of it as long as it fits my site guidelines Frank's Remiss Riposte Hey there boss! I'm doing fine now, thanks for your asking. I'm going to be making a blog post soon about my prolonged absence, and then I'll be easing back into wiki stuff after that. Just a bunch of serious/significant real life things have been going on around me and I felt it necessary to pause wiki activity for a while. As I said, I'll explain it more in that blog post. But yeah, thanks again for your concern. Take care and I'll see you around. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 02:22, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :Nah, there's really nothing for that. That being said, reverting vandalism as a qualifier isn't necessarily set in stone so it's not essential. Strong/correct edits are generally more looked on. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:40, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::There's no real template that I've come across, but like I said, reverting vandalism is good and all, but for rollback we're always looking for consistent/frequent good edits over a period of time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:45, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :::We used to have another position VCROC that was like a mini-admin (could delete, but not restore pages, could rename them, could lock them, etc.) but we ended up getting rid of it and increasing the edit requirement for rollback. Also admin requires 150-350 more than rollback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:54, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Nope, only admins and 'crats can delete stories now. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:05, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Yo did I do something wrong :/ :( Okay with editing being highly encouraged and all I'd edit something's and it then get some rolled back :((((( can you tell me what I'm doing longboard wrong this website Is confusing Ima survive trying to help Reary77 (talk) 05:56, January 17, 2017 (UTC) I understand you perfectly now derp, once again thanks for the help. You the man. Reary77 (talk) 06:21, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Whoops Hey, sorry about the formatting errors on Seven Days Log 7. I'd forgotten about the script editor when I'd revised it. J.T. (talk) 23:20, January 19, 2017 (UTC)jjtninja